<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camino hacia el poder by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859990">Camino hacia el poder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vitrina de los trofeos [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, Suspense, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trelawney recibe una visita muy esperada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vitrina de los trofeos [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2284268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camino hacia el poder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pase —dices tras escuchar la puerta. Te arreglas el chal y ahuecas un poco el enmarañado pelo; quieres estar lo más presentable para Él—. Llegas pronto.</p><p>—Lo sé —contesta Él, pasando a tu casa—. Siempre es un placer sorprenderte, mi querida Sybill.</p><p>Te pones nerviosa, pero te encanta que te llame por tu nombre. Te parece tan excitante que el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico tenga confianza contigo. Sonríes de lado y le invitas a sentarse en la mesita que habías preparado para Él.</p><p>—¿Desea un poco de té, milord? —le preguntas, sabiendo que va a aceptar, pero te complace ser tan cortés.</p><p>—Por supuesto —contesta sin pensar—. ¿Tienes de esas pastitas de tu abuela?</p><p>—La duda ofende, milord —respondes, intentando disimular la emoción.</p><p>—Por favor, Sybill —te dice con calma—. Ya te he dicho que me puedes tutear.</p><p>—Como quieras… —Tomas un poco de aliento antes de mencionar su nombre—: Albus.</p><p>La tetera humea mientras echas el té en una taza floreada y se la sirves. Él la coge y se lo toma poco a poco, a sorbos. Cuando termina, te devuelve la taza. Sabes lo que desea, por lo que vas al grano. Pasas la mirada de la taza a su cara, analizando lo que estás viendo. No es necesario ser muy listo para entender lo que está sucediendo.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —te pregunta, ligeramente impaciente—. ¿Hay respuestas para lo que quiero saber?</p><p>Haces una pausa y dejas la taza, aún caliente, sobre la mesa. Sabes que este momento es el que estabas esperando, por lo que aprovechas la oportunidad de sacar todas tus cartas.</p><p>—No hay nada que mirar, milord —contestas de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Crees que servirá de algo esta guerra?</p><p>Niegas con la cabeza.</p><p>—Me sorprende que me preguntes eso, Albus. No solo valdrá la pena, sino que seguirás siendo el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Incluso habrá magos que no se atreverán a mencionar tu nombre por temor a que aparezcas frente a ellos.</p><p>—¿Y la profecía?</p><p>—De eso no debes preocuparte. ¿O es que temes a un mocoso que ni ha nacido?</p><p>Te levantas y te pones tras él. Con suerte, te ganarás su confianza y pronto serás su mano derecha, su confidente. Y tendrás todo el poder que tanto ansías desde hace años y vengarte de todos los que, en su día, te hicieron tanto mal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>